Fearless
by jayyymariee93xx
Summary: Set in the Divergent Universe, Iris Hawthorne is a 16 y.o girl who discovers she is Divergent. When she chooses Dauntless, will she be able to keep her Divergence a secret or is she in danger? Will she be able to protect her family? I kept many of the Divergent characters and added some of my own as well as changed the story a bit. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I dread the most. Mom is unbearable to be around, if she happens to even leave her room. She stays in there and cries for hours on end. It's not very Abnegation of her but we know how hard a day like this can be. My sister, Ivy finishes cutting my hair. I'm allowed to look at myself in the mirror but only for a short period of time. Abnegation rejects vanity. Some people don't even have mirrors. We do, so I decided to take a glance at myself. The first thing that comes to mind is that I definitely needed that haircut. Even with it my hair falls below my breast that are unnoticeable in the loose fitting grey dress I am wearing. It has waves to it, the complete opposite of the bone straight hair that my mother and sisters have. My eyes are almond shaped and shine a bright green. They look to be almost too big for my face. Another trait I've inherited from my father. I look at m lips which are full and almost heart shaped. I know I got those from my mother. They curl when she laughs and make her smell look so happy and carefree. I think my mother is naturally beautiful without the embellishments that the girls from other factions use. Me on the other hand, I'm not so sure. I've never considered my beauty. It's not something members of Abnegation are allowed to think of. But I guess someone could find me attractive. I look at my skin, the light caramel tone looks smooth and blemish free. Well, except for the birthmark on my forehead. I still don't know how it got there. I must be looking at myself for too long, when Ivy covers the mirror again.

"That's enough, Iris. You wouldn't want to make father angry". She eyes me cautiously. Ivy just turned 14 two weeks ago so she won't be choosing her faction anytime soon. But she seems older than she is. Maybe it's how she carries herself but people always assume that she is older.

I think back to my father. He hasn't been the same since the government transfer. About a few months ago, Erudite attempted to lead a strike against Abnegation. They said that it was because we weren't leading the government right. Erudite began to spread rumors about us, that we were hoarding food and resources for ourselves. None of it was true. When the Dauntless soldiers came kicking down our door, I was sure that we would be killed. But at the last minute, the council decided to hand over the government to Erudite. Being in charge meant nothing if it meant risking the lives of their own people. A truce was set up where Abnegation was spared and the Factionless were given protection. And Jeanine finally got the power she wanted.

Ever since the truce, my father has been on the edge. The council gave him a sense of importance amongst the people. He won't admit it though. t would be too self-indulgent of him. Now he works in a shelter providing support for the Factionless. But it still doesn't change how tense he is at home. Sometimes he yells at my mother if dinner isn't ready fast enough. Sometimes he yells at us. He doesn't hit but he has grabbed my mother. He's even grabbed and shook me whenever I've made a mistake. It scares my other sisters Irina and Indira. They're only six. They don't understand the stress my dad is under. He's scared of Erudite. What they will do with the power. To be honest, I'm scared too.

As I sweep up my hair, my father walks in.

"Has your mother eaten this morning?" he asks warily.

"She and the twins had breakfast this morning", Ivy responds.

My dad appears relieved. Feeding my mother is one less thing for him to worry about today.

"And what about you girls? Have you eaten?"

"Yes father. Ivy made all of us breakfast" I hate to see him so stressed.

He nods and walks over to me and cradles my face in his hands.

"Iris," he struggles to find the words, "Whatever you choose, I will love you no matter what'". I look into his eyes, my eyes and see them almost brimming with tears. I know he means every word.

"And what about mother?" I almost whisper to him. He almost sobs and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Your mother will always love you" he says and kisses the top of my forehead.

My mother has always hated the Choosing Ceremony. She doesn't say it because it wouldn't be proper, but I always sensed it. She would comfort friends whose children left Abnegation and I could see the how it drained her. And then two years ago, when my older brother Isaac chose Dauntless, she lost it. She stayed in her room for almost a week in "mourning". On Visiting Day, she refuses to go. She's too scared of the emotions that run through her. My father tries to convince her that it would be the selfless thing to do, but she can't. Ivy stays behind to take care of her but I think she does it for another reason. If there were any of my siblings who were destined for Abnegation it would be Ivy. Everything about her is Abnegation. How she behaves, how she thinks. She adheres to our manifesto with her whole heart, something I never could do.

As my father releases me from his hug, I hear my mother come downstairs. She has washed her face to remove any evidence that she has been crying.

"Are you ready to head out?" she asks. It's heartbreaking to see her try so hard to be brave. But I know if she can do it, then so can I.

"Yes mother, I just need to put my hair up". I go to do it, but she stops me and does it herself. When she finishes her hands rest on my shoulders. I turn to face her and we look each other in the eye. She nods as if she is reassuring herself that she can handle this. Or more so that I will stay with her and not leave. We walk out the door one after the other, the fate of our family still undetermined.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE TRILOGY. IT ALL BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH. I AM SIMPLY A FAN! OKAY ENJOY!

The ride to the Ceremony is nerve wracking. In a matter of minutes, I will be deciding the rest of my life. Where I will live, what job I will have, maybe even who I might marry! I'm deciding all of this and I am only 16. Normally the aptitude tests are supposed to tell us what to do. But that's only if you are in fact normal.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hawthorne, Iris" I hear my name called and enter the room.

There is a man standing there with a chair a monitors. He's actually somewhat handsome. He's nothing like the boys in Abnegation. I see what looks like a tattoo sticking out the collar of his shirt and I'm curious to see what the rest looks like.

"Have a seat," he tells me. He must've sensed that I was staring at him. His voice is harsh and I know right then he's someone I shouldn't mess with.

"My name is Four," he continues. "I'll be administering your test".

"Four?" I ask, "Like the number?" That can't be his name, it just can't.

"Yes, exactly like the number". His voice has a hint of annoyance to it. He hands me a vial with a strange colored liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"You know, you're oddly curious for a Stiff", he responds. I pick up on the increased level of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry" I mumble. I keep my eyes focused on my hands to avoid looking at him. I'm afraid I'm going to do something else to annoy him.

"As you know the test is supposed to determine which faction you belong to. This serum will put you into a simulation to test your traits. At the end we'll have your result. Got it?"

I nod my head, still refraining from making eye contact.

"Alright drink up then", says Four. I down the serum with hesitating, anxious to get things over with. In no time, I find myself drifting out of consciousness.

When I wake up, I see Four has a strange look on his face.

"Well that was unexpected" he says.

"What happened? What's my result?" I'm nervous about what he will say.

"Well in your case, it doesn't appear to be a result. It's more like results" He places emphasis on the "s". I give him a look meant to show my confusion.

"Iris you tested compatible for Abnegation…and Dauntless… and Amity"

"What? That's not possible. You're only supposed to get one result. Only one faction!"

"Yes, but sometimes this can happen. You're Divergent"

My body goes numb. I've heard of Divergent people and I know they're not exactly welcomed in society.

"A Divergent mind isn't like other people's. They don't think the same way", he tells me.

"What do I do? How do I fix it?" I feel the panic start to set in.

"You can't fix it. But you must hide it. If they find out they will kill you." He looks me straight in the eye and the seriousness of what he is saying, sets in. I am in danger. He senses my fear and leans in closer.

"What you're going to do is go home. Act normal and tell them the test was fine. Tell NO ONE about your results"

"But how…what do I choose? How can I pick from more than one faction?"

Once again, Four looks me in the eye, "Choose whatever creates less suspicion".

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Now as I wait for my name to be called, I replay what Four said to me.

"Choose whatever creates less suspicion". What does that mean? How can I be sure that I'm not making things worse for myself. What about my family?

I feel my mother reach over and grab my hand. She holds it tightly as if it's the only way to keep me with her. But could I really stay in Abnegation? Could I do this for the rest of my life? I look at my mom and I know that I love her and my family. But this isn't for me. I am not Ivy and Abnegation is not in my heart. My mother looks at me and I know she knows. That this will be the last time we're together. As my name is called I give her hand a final squeeze and look at my family. I will miss my sisters, and I'll miss my father. I walk to the front of the stage and take the knife in my hand. The sharp pain lasts for only a few seconds. I move my hand, let the blood drip and I hear the sizzle of the coals. I know my choice is made. I am Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to respond. I had senior week events and I finally graduated! So here's the third chapter, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you ****think! Criticism helps me improve my writing. Oh and I do not own Divergent! Just a fan!**

I am ushered into a line with the other Dauntless initiates. I see a few Candor and Amity. Even a couple of Erudite. But I think I might be the only one from  
Abnegation. My eyes scan for any presence of grey but I cannot it. I am alone. As the Dauntless initiate stream out of the building, I start to realize the seriousness of my decision. I will never go back to Abnegation. I won't see my sisters or my mother and father. Ivy will probably never speak to me, let alone visit. She probably thinks of me as some sort of traitor now. My life has completely changed. And yet, I feel alive. I wait for some sort of emotion to hit me;maybe sadness or remorse. But they never come. I see some of the Dauntless born break out into a run and rush to catch up with them. I let my hair down and take off the sweater I was wearing. I feel the cool air hit my face and fill my lungs. This feeling is amazing! I must look ridiculous to the others with the grin on my face, but I can't help it. This is what freedom feels like!

I continue running after the initiates and see them make their way to the train tracks. I've seen Dauntless members jump off the train to know that they use it to get around the city. But I never figured out where Dauntless was actually located. I climb up the ladder with the other initiates until I reach the tracks. As I hear the roar of the train, I find myself actually nervous. What did I get myself into? What if I miss the train and don't get to Dauntless? I'll be Factionless. My family won't want me and this will all be for nothing. I take a deep breath and tell myself to snap out of it. I will make that train. "I'm Dauntless now" I tell myself. There's no need for fear.

As the train approaches, I break into a run, hoping to use the momentum to hurl myself on it. I see it pass and quickly grab onto a handle. I then fling myself into the train car. I lay breathless on the floor and laugh to myself. I have just jumped onto a moving train. Could this day get any wilder? My moment of solitude is interrupted when a few people enter my car. First there's a boy from Amity. He has wavy jet black hair and stands about a good feet taller than me. After him, two Candor girls jump on. One of them is short with red hair. The other is tall with brown hair. The two girls both eye before whispering to each other. Then the short girl starts to laugh and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The words come out my mouth before I can stop them.

The taller girl looks me over again and sneers at me."we were just wondering what a stiff was doing joining Dauntless"

"Yea" the short one says, "Aren't you guys like not allowed to breathe cus its so selfish?"

The two break out in laughter and I feel my blood boil. Then the boy from Amity speaks up.

"Will you two shut it? I didn't join Dauntless to hear Candors try to act tough"

"Well that's not very nice coming from a peace freak,". The taller one sneers at the Amity boy.

"Well it's a good thing I left Amity, cus I never promised to be nice".

The two girls roll their eyes and go off to the other side of the car to continue their chatter. The Amity boy turns and introduces himself.

"Hey, I'm Thomas Redgrave". He extends his hand to me. I reluctantly take it.

"Iris Hawthorne" I manage to say. "Thanks for that, it was very... kind I guess."

He chuckles a bit, "I've been known to have my moments."

I smile back. "How long do you think we'll be on this train?"

"I'm not sure, I know Dauntless live on the outskirts of the city so it could be a while."

I go to look out the window and see if I can spot anything in the distance. I feel Thomas' gaze on me.

"I'm kinda surprised" he says. I give him a questioning look.

"You know a Stiff choosing Dauntless. I'm surprised but I guess it makes sense. God, you must have had a really boring life."

I feel my cheeks getting hot again and look away. Thomas picks up on it. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that".

"Are you sure you don't belong in Candor?" I snap. I'm letting my anger get the best of me.

Thomas smiles at me, "Okay, okay I deserved that." He looks at me sympathetically."I really am sorry". He offers his hand once again. "Friends?"

I look him in the eye before shaking his hand. "Friends"

At least someone here likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I stopped writing this story because I was getting an influx of reviews telling me that my story was pointless and that they were only interested in a Four/Tris relationship. I damaged my self esteem and so I stopped writing but I still continued to read others. Recently I came across a fanfic by the name of "Why Storms are Named After People". It's under FSOG and the writer was getting similar backlash for having an OC pairing. I saw how she stood up for herself and defended her story, something I should've done. I should've told the bullies to piss off and listen to the people who actually liked what I wrote. So for those I disappointed, I'm sorry. I do plan on continuing this story, I just have to tweak some of the stuff I originally planned. I hoped that those who followed this story can forgive me and those who don't like it can just kindly move on.**_

_**Jaimee **_


End file.
